Visiting a Friend
by mandyTbickerson
Summary: Short little drabbles featuring familiar faces visiting Janet's grave. (Sam/Jack in chapter 4, Daniel/Janet in chapter 5) Each chapter stands alone
1. The Same

**A/N: I've got five short little drabbles about various people visiting Janet's grave.**

**First one is General Hammond.**

* * *

><p>He had tried to tell himself that this death was no different than any of the others he had lost, but as General George Hammond stood over the grave of Doctor Janet Fraiser he knew this could not be farther from the truth.<p>

There were a select few under his command that, though he could not admit it, he thought of as family. That he cared for more deeply than a commanding officer probably should. And the woman who rested beneath his feet was one of them.

He had tried to convince himself that it had not been his fault, but how could it not be. It had been his order that had thrown her directly into the line of enemy fire. He had read Doctor Jackson's report over and over again, the painstaking attention to detail hard to bear at times. It had been quick. It should have been some solace, but it was not.

The General let out a sigh as he placed a hand on the marble stone wishing he could take it back, to give Cassie her mother back. The world had not had its fill of Janet Fraiser and yet she was gone.


	2. Fallen Warrior

He had lost many warriors in battle, many of them he considered friends, some even family. Yet this loss had been worse. He had not been there or he would have done something to protect her. Protect her as he protected them all.

He came alone to the cemetery, finding small comfort in the solidarity. Most times he meditated near the sport she was buried. He had once spotted a young woman near a grave not far from hers and he saw that she spoke to the stone as if her loved one could hear her. He did not always understand the ways of the Tau'ri but one day he decided to give it a try.

He spoke of the going ons of his team. How subtly different his friends were. As an observer he noticed them all. A sadness in their eyes, an avoidance of the infirmary different than it had been before. Smiles and laughter that never quite felt sincere.

Earth had lost a great warrior the day Janet Fraiser fell.


	3. Loss of a Mother

Years had passed and yet she still felt a pang of sorrow each time she visited. It had taken her a while before she found it bearable to visit the stone as if it were comparable to the woman she had lost. To the mother she had lost.

Sam had tried to get to visit many times but she always found an excuse as to why she couldn't go. The day she had finally gotten the courage to visit it was raining. Something she was somewhat grateful for as it helped hit the uncontrollable tears that fell.

She had visited the day she got into medical school, knowing she would have been proud but still wishing she could hear her say the words. To hear her advice and maybe even to warn her about how incredibly hard the work would be.

Her first day as a doctor she visited. It was late and she was exhausted but she spent over an hour telling her everything she had gone through. The tears came again that day, the first time in some time. She missed her every day, she would always miss her.

Janet Fraiser was a mother not easily replaced, nor forgotten.


	4. Happy News

**A/N: Sam/Jack in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>They had come together. They had both visited regularly, alone, but this they had to do together.<p>

He had been there for her, as he always had. And she returned the favor. He did not shed tears as often as she did but she could see the pain in his eyes. He had cared greatly for Janet, no matter how much he had tried to avoid her and the dreaded infirmary.

She had been her best friend. Something she had not always had. Sam had always been one to become so engrossed in her work she did not often leave room for personal friendships. Janet had made time. And Sam would always be grateful for that friendship.

Today they came to share news they had not told anyone else. She had carefully slid the hidden ring onto her finger and watched it twinkle in the sunlight. They had been a couple for several years, not really deciding to formally get married or not. But Jack could wait no longer and had not even had the chance to finish his question before she had said yes.

They would tell Teal'c and Daniel next but she had always promised Janet that she would be the first to know when she got engaged. She had also promised she would be her maid of honor, the thought causing fresh pain in Sam's heart.

They pair stood in front the grave, the years had not changed it much. The flowers they had planted years before in full bloom.

He slipped his hand into hers and she rested her head on his shoulder, tears in her eyes threatening to fall.


	5. Words Unspoken

**A/N: Janet/Daniel pairing in this chapter**

* * *

><p>A part of him had died that day.<p>

He no longer found as much joy in the world, for the world was less joyful without her. He was more cynical. He had lost Sha're but had found the will to go on. She had brought joy back to his life.

But she was gone.

And he had never even told her how he felt. He had thought there was time. He would give anything for more time. Even just a few seconds.

Just a few seconds to tell her how much he loved her.

He looked at the marble stone. The cold, unfeeling, so unlike Janet, stone. Tears fell from his eyes and he willed her to hear him.

"_I love you." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated :)<em>**


End file.
